digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeri Fights Back
(En:) |written by=(En:) Terri-Lei O'Malley |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 24, 2002 (En:) June 8, 2002 |continuity= }} Synopsis Takato and biomerge to and ride to the D-Reaper. They enter a strange white sphere with red and blue rings rotating around it. Inside Gallantmon degenerates back to Takato and Guilmon, who meet up with Henry, Rika, and . Henry shows them the Red Card Shibumi created to let them fight in the D-Reaper. Ryo and arrive, and the four Tamers slash the Red Card and head into the D-Reaper. Various agents attempt to stop them, including ADR-04: Bubbles and another ADR-08: Optimizer. Grani is knocked away by one of the agents. destroys the Optimizer, which causes the cables holding Jeri to be destroyed. She grabs and hopes that he is okay. Grani has been injured, so Gallantmon tells it to stay behind. Outside a ADR-07: Paratice Head agent destroys a nearby police car. It is destroyed by one of 's missiles. Before they can continue on, they are stopped by a military chopper. Ai, Mako, and are on a bus back to Ai and Mako's grandparent's house. Impmon is down on himself, but Ai and Mako tell him he did his best. A D-Power appears making them Impmon's true Tamers, thanks to a passing DigiGnome. Jeri finally realizes what meant by destiny, and tells the D-Reaper that it should leave humans alone. The D-Reaper only responds by binding her up again. The Megas reach the Mother D-Reaper. A large hole appears nearby. The Monster Makers realize it is a link to the , and the key to Operation: Doodlebug. From the hole a new creature arises, the Reaper. Gallantmon attacks it, but there is no effect. The Reaper retaliates with one of its sickles. , and Sakuyamon all attack in succession. The flames from Sakuyamon's attack reach the Mother D-Reaper causing Jeri to scream. Gallantmon goes after her while the others take on the Reaper. When Gallantmon starts to run up the Mother D-Reaper, a giant pink version of Jeri's head appears and attacks Gallantmon. While he is falling, Grani appears and asks if he wants to fly. Grani and Gallantmon fuse, and Gallantmon mode changes to . Gallantmon destroys the Jeri head and flies up towards Jeri. Featured characters (40) *Suzie Wong (45) |c4= * (2) * (15) * (16) * (18) * (40) * (45) |c5= *'' '' (3) * (36) *'' '' (44) |c6= *'' '' (4) * (20) |c7= * (5) * (10) * (19) * (22) * (36) * (48) |c11= * (9) *D-Reaper (12) *'Mother D-Reaper' (12) *'D-Reaper ADR-04: Bubbles' (31) *'D-Reaper ADR-08: Optimizer' (32) *'D-Reaper ADR-05: Creep Hands' (33) *'D-Reaper ADR-07: Paratice Head' (35) *DigiGnome (43) *'Reaper' (47) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon were analyzed in this episode. Digivolutions |- |- |- Quotes Grani: Do you want to fly Gallantmon? Gallantmon: Who are you? Grani: Do you want to fly? I will give you my wings. Guilmon: Wings? I could fly? Gallantmon: Grani! Grani: I can no longer move on my own, but I can give you the strength within me. You can have my wings Gallantmon. Takato: Grani, you really are a Digimon aren't you? Guilmon: Grani, are you sure? Grani: I am very sure. You are my friends. You talked to me. This is my gift to you. Takato: Grani! Gallantmon: A part of you will always be with us, Grani! :—''A heartfelt goodbye to a friend they never got to know.'' Other notes , specifically the titular King's call to arms, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more". *Rika's observation, "wherever you go, there you are" is likely a reference to the line in the cult 80's film, . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *This episode's Japanese title card is Gallantmon Crimson Mode }} de:Grenzenlose Welt